


Sweet Sixteen

by shelikescookies



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelikescookies/pseuds/shelikescookies
Summary: "Tim, I'm not fucking you," Jason deadpanned.Tim growled in frustration.





	Sweet Sixteen

 

 

Jason stared at him for a long time.

 

“Tim, I'm not fucking you,” he deadpanned.

 

Tim let out a frustrated growl, falling back against the cushions on Jason's couch, his legs stretched out over the others lap.

 

_Why not?_

 

He focused on a spot on the ceiling, trying to think of ways to coax Jason into sleeping with him and inherently popping his cherry.

 

He furrowed his brows. “I could ask Kon.”

 

That made Jason take a deep breath, thoughts running behind those turquoise eyes.

 

Just as Tim thought Jason was never going to react on his empty threat, he answered, “If I ever hear as much of a _whisper_ that that kryptonian _defiled,_ ” Tim rolled his eyes, “you in any way, I am legally allowed to kill him.”

 

“What about Steph then, would you kill her, too?”

 

Another stretch of silence. Tim converted his gaze to Jason, to find him looking at him in disbelief, one eyebrow raised.

 

“I would, if I knew you had the guts to actually take a chick to bed, Timbo.”

 

“Asshole,” he muttered, laying an arm over his eyes, hating how _right_ he was, “You were probably like, twelve when you lost your virginity.”

 

Jason snorted. “Try again, kid.”

 

“I'm _sixteen_ \- -”

 

“Right, not even allowed to watch fucking porn. What's your point here?” If he didn't know better, Tim would say Jason sounded annoyed. Or maybe he had to fight not to lose his self-control? Tim really hoped Jason would lose that fight.

 

“The Age of Consent in Gotham is - -”

 

“I'm aware,” Jason interrupted, resting one hand on Tim's knee, something _he_ was acutely aware of.

 

So if Jason was so hung up about the age barrier to simply do it, maybe he could try something else entirely.

 

Propping himself up on his elbows he raked his eyes over Jason, slow enough to let him take notice. He licked his lips and held Jason's gaze once they locked eyes.

 

“What if I jerked off,” he said, feeling Jason tense, “right here, right now, right in front of you.”

 

Tim moved one hand down his chest, dangerously close to his crotch.

 

With a victorious glee, he saw the nervous bob of Jason's Adam's Apple.

 

“Don't,” he warned. Jason could look at him grimly all he wanted, but Tim saw the fire in his eyes. Knew he wanted this as much as he did.

 

“What if I do?” And with that, he thumbed the button of his jeans open.

 

Jason was on him so fast, he barely had time to process the sudden movement. Strong hands grabbed his thighs, parted his legs, so he could slide right between them. Tim's heart was beating against the ribcage so hard it hurt, and with Jason looming over him, his dick filled at an alarming rate. He didn't know whether he wanted the other to find out or not.

 

That conflict was solved the moment Jason hooked his arms around Tim's legs to pull him flush against his own groin, and Tim involuntarily moaned at the hot press of an _actual_ _erection_ on his backside. He closed his eyes and canted his hips up to chase the feeling. And perhaps to see if he could get Jason to move.

 

“Y-you said, you wouldn't - -” Tim didn't know why he felt the need to remind Jason, especially now that the other littered his neck with tiny kisses. Jason's hands moved to his hips, holding Tim pressed against him.

 

“Mhm, said I wouldn't and I _won't_ , don't get your hopes up,” Jason breathed directly into his ear, causing goosebumps, “but I never said I don't want to, because _fuck, Tim_ , I do.”

 

Jason punctuated his words with a firm thrust, making Tim arch his back off the couch, clawing at Jason's jacket.

 

“God, _please_ , Jay, I _need_ you,” he tried, really tried to make the man forget his promise. The longer they stayed like this, the higher the risk of ruining his clothes. But Jason didn't seem to let up. Quite the contrary, actually.

 

Jason began mouthing along his jaw, dipping lower to press his lips against his thrumming pulse and Tim swore he felt Jason smiling at that, before he sank his teeth into the sensitive spot, drawing a surprised gasp from the other, all while holding him perfectly still, the grip on his hips almost bruising, God, Tim hoped it would bruise.

 

The hold Jason got on him was unforgiving, though. No matter how much he struggled, or tried to pry his hands off him, Jason never faltered and Tim suspected  it wasn't to keep him from moving against the older but rather the other way round; Jason _was_ fighting to keep his self-control in check. That thought was exhilarating. _Robin making Big Bad Red Hood lose control._

 

“That what you want, Tim?” Jason's voice was raspy in his ear. “Just a - quick fuck to get it out of your system, so much you'll let anyone be your first, hm?”

 

Tim shuddered. No, that wasn't what he wanted. But he couldn't let him know that.

 

“If I'm not getting that from you, yeah. Yeah, I'll let anyone in my pants,” he shot back, making way for Jason as he sucked a hickey on his neck. Marking him, claiming him as _his_ , and only for him to _take_.

 

Jason growled. Wow, that really shouldn't turn him on as much as it did.

 

“You're a terrible liar, Timtam.” And Tim wondered if Jason actually knew he was lying or if he was bluffing.

 

Tim bit back a whimper as he felt the hot touch of a tongue on his neck, breath ghosting over his damp skin. He needed more so bad but he still couldn't move his hips, just felt Jason's cock throb through the layers.

 

“Keep on refusing to fuck me and find out,” he said, trying to sound serious but flinched as Jason's grip shifted so he could slip under his shirt with his cold fingertips. _That_ really _wasn't fair._

 

“I think not. I don't need to fuck you to make you desperate for my cock, coming back to me whenever you're horny. Begging me to take you, knowing I won't give you what you need. Not until I'm all you can think about. Not until you can't cum anymore without fantasizing what it'd be like to have my cock fill you up, crying for release.”

 

Despite the wanton moans that escaped him, Tim couldn't help but tease Jason a bit, “Compensating much, huh?”

 

And with that he finally got the friction he craved so much, nearly coming on the spot with how hard Jason rocked against him.

 

“You feel that? You know I'm not exaggerating,” he breathed against his collarbone, following up with a lovebite and another hickey.

 

Unfortunately Jason really wasn't exaggerating, making it worse for Tim with every passing second. But at least he was still moving, the steady roll of his hips bringing him towards completion faster than he was comfortable with. He didn't want it to be over, not yet.

 

But when Jason bit his earlobe and purred, “Touch yourself for me, Tim”, he had to push him away before an accident was bound to happen.

 

Thank God, Jason obliged, leaning back on his heels, Tim's legs on either side of his waist, not even touching him anymore. Again, Tim was very thankful and never in his life felt more like the virgin he was.

 

“Need a minute, birdie?” Jason smirked.

 

Tim glared at him.

 

“ _Fuck you_ ,” came out more strained than anticipated. He had to close his eyes, couldn't handle the intensity of Jason's stare right now. Though the circles he rubbed on his inner thigh weren't doing him any favors. A beat. Then, “Did you mean it?”

 

Tim imagined a confused look on Jason's face. He sounded confused, when he asked, “What? Me making you hungry for my cock?”, though the joy was evident in his voice, and Tim's dick jumped at the words.

 

“No, that's not what I - -”, Tim stopped to open his eyes, greeting Jason's unchanged smirk with his frown. He took a deep breath, “About you wanting to watch me… touch myself?” He slipped into uncertainty at the end, but Jason stilled his hand, so maybe he did something right?

 

“Yes. One hundred percent. Desperately. But I fear that'd be over too fast,” he joked, earning a kick against his flank, “Seeing you finger yourself, on the other hand…” He gave a low whistle and Tim's heart skipped a beat.

 

But still

 

“I can do that.”

 

“You can do what now?”

 

Jason didn't even finish his sentence and Tim reached for the zipper, pulling it down, then pushed his jeans far enough to easily slip his hand inside, and past - -

 

But Jason grabbed his wrist before he came even near his erection, fingertips just dipped past the waistband. The man seemed oddly out of breath.

 

“You can't just - -”, Jason swallowed, “just _do_ that. Jesus, Timbers, even you have to know there needs to be preparations. I don't want you to get hurt.”

 

Tim simply smiled up at him. “Jay, _please._  Why am I here?” He was met with a dumbstruck expression. He sighed. “As far as my plans went, you would be fucking me senseless with your magic cock by now, remember? Believe me, _I came prepared._ ”

 

And now when he tried to slide his hand into his boxers, Jason didn't stop him, just stared at him with unbelieving eyes.

 

A smile tugged on Tim's lips as he moved past his cock, like promised, ignoring its need for attention. He shifted his hips slightly, leaning on Jason's thighs at a different angle that allowed him to reach further until his fingers finally brushed his entrance, glad to find it still wet, stretched and _waiting._

 

Teasingly slow, he drew circles around the tight muscle, then, when he couldn't wait any longer, he dipped his first finger inside, breaching him. Only a hitch of breath gave away what Tim was doing.

 

“Not so innocent anymore, am I?”

 

Above him, Jason was growing rigid, restless hands grabbing at the upholstery of the couch, anything to keep his hands off Tim.

 

The younger held his gaze, mouth falling open as he pushed his finger in deeper, moving it out tantalizingly slow. Even if Jason couldn't see what he was doing but he could see him move and he studied every emotion displayed on his face.

 

Tim pushed in again, another hitched breath and he started to move faster, next to none resistance, thanks to his lengthy preparation session.

 

Soon after he added a second finger, savoring the sweet stretch. He let a breathy gasp fall from his lips. Suddenly embarrassed, he tentatively flicked his tongue over them before he bit on his bottom lip.

 

The gentle touch of Jason's thumb on his lip startled him, as did his words. “At least let me hear you.” Tim moaned at the request, driving his fingers in deeper, just out of reach of his prostate but he knew, that had to wait for a few more thrusts. Didn't stop him from rocking against his fingers, though, colliding with Jason’s legs in the process.

 

Having found a steady rhythm, Tim fucked himself on his fingers at an increasing pace, beginning to spread his fingers apart, making room for something way bigger, only to remember Jason’s _stupid_ promise.

 

His moans grew frustrated with every stab of his fingers, could've reached deeper to tease his prostate but he _refused_ to come so soon and more importantly, without Jason's hands on him. Arching his back, he presented himself as delicately as he could. His fingers settled for shallow thrusts.

 

“ _Ah._ Touch me, Jay.”

 

“I-I can't - -”

 

Tim scoffed. “Dry humping is fine, but a handjob is off limits?”

 

Jason had to close his eyes, clenching them shut. His knuckles white on the dark cushions as a desperate attempt to ground himself.

 

“I need you inside,” Tim whined and watched with a great satisfaction that Jason was actively humping the air.

 

The older groaned. “I won't fuck you,” he repeated.

 

“Then finger me, do it yourself.”

 

“Tim, stop it.”

 

He hissed as he forced a third finger inside. The worried look on Jason's face was gratifying.

 

“Touch me,” he begged, way needier than before.

 

“Won't do it--”

 

“ _Then talk to me, Jason!_ ”, Tim snapped, eyes filling with desperate tears, “Anything, you don't have to touch me, or look at me, but tell me, tell me what you want to do to me, _please._ ”

 

Jason seemed to weigh his option for too long moments, conflict evident on his face.

 

Eventually he pressed a defeated _‘Fuck’_ through clenched teeth, then leaned over Tim to resume his previous position, talking directly in his ear.

 

“You know how tempting you look, right?" The huffed laugh tickled the skin on Tim's neck. “God, you can't imagine how much I want this. It pains me to be the reasonable adult here.”

 

Tim started again with a sluggish rhythm, letting his eyes fall shut to concentrate solely on Jason's voice and the drag of his fingers.

 

“You want to know how bad I want you? Okay. You make me want to bury myself in your sweet ass with whatever you do. Beating up criminals - just us against the bad guys. When we're still high on adrenaline, hard from the incredible rush. We don't care about the guys lying few feet away as I grab your hips, pushing you into a wall and I rip those tights off and just _take you._  I imagine your cries bouncing off the walls, doesn't matter if someone's watching.”

 

Tim tilted his head to the side, inviting Jason to mark him even more. He didn't but the occasional kiss was enough.

 

“Or distract you from working a case even fucking homework, for when you're once again too horny to focus. That's when you're the loudest, whiney, because ‘no, Jason, I got work to do’ but you can't stop once I got my hand wrapped around you, stroking you in a rough way, which I hope you have a thing for.” He leaned closer, breathing in his ear, “I know I do.”

 

The brush of his prostate was an accident but the choked cry was out before he could stop it.

 

“But I guess what I want to do the most, is show everybody you're _mine._  Let everyone know who tarnished that precious Boy Wonder, who took his virginity. I want to see their shocked faces when I tell them how good you were for me. Tell them in crude detail what I did to you to make you beg for my cock.”

 

“ _Oh yes_ \- -” Tim gasped, throwing his head back. Jason chased him, biting just below his ear.

 

“I'd kill to know how tight you are, Timbo. Guess your wet heat is enough to bring the strongest men to heel, huh? Well, too bad. I ain't sharing. If you're mine, you're _mine_. And I'll make you forget anyone else. I'll ruin you for everybody. The only thing you'll want is me, _Robin_.”

 

“- - _nngh,_ Jay, _please - -_ ”

 

“It's okay, baby bird, I got you.” Jason's lips pressed against the side of his neck, his fingers fucking inside with a punishing rhythm, reaching all the right places with every stroke. He was writhing beneath Jason, craving his touch. “Don't hold back, I'm not going anywhere.”

 

When Jason finally touched him, it was his hand carding through his hair and Tim immediately leaned into it. Whimpering, he choked, “Oh _god_ , I'm so _close - -_ ” A sob. “ _Jason, I need you,_ please, help me, m- _more - -_ ”

 

Jason bit his lip as he made his decision. His free hand found its way back to Tim's waist, scooting close between his quivering legs one more time.

 

“Ssh, just picture me. Think about me pounding into you, deep and deeper, making you forget your own fucking name.” And he rolled his hips against Tim again, thrust against his hand. “ _Fuck,_ you feel so good, Tim. So nice and good around me. Tell me,” he was just above a whisper now, nearly drowned by Tim's cries, ”how does it feel, little Robin, getting fucked by Red Hood?”

 

That and a last hard thrust was enough to send them both over the edge. Jason had to lean his head on Tim's shoulder as he spilled into his jeans like a naughty schoolboy with Tim following suit mere seconds later, choking on a scream, effectively soiling his shirt by coming all over his stomach.

 

His head flopped back down, not remembering when he lifted it, too spent to think about it.

 

Before he could catch his breath, chest still heaving, he felt Jason carefully tug at his wrist and he let his finger slide out, catching on the sensitive rim, making him wince. But Jason kept tugging and he cringed as his fingers picked up some of his cum on the way up. Thinking the other probably wanted to clean them up, his eyes slipped shut, just to be jolted awake at the velvet heat surrounding his dirty fingers. He could only stare in awe.

 

“W-what are you doing?”

 

Jason raised his eyebrows at him, “What does it look like?”

 

“You gotta be kidding me - -”, he groaned, staring back at the ceiling while Jason went to town on his fingers, lapping at them hungrily, sucked them into his mouth, a low moan making Tim shiver. “C'mon, if you don't plan on breaking your promise, I'm not having it.”

 

He reached out to push Jason's head away, since winding out of his grasp proved to be useless. His fingers brushed through the white strands.

 

“Relax, I'm just having a little taste.”

 

“Jason, I mean it!”

 

Jason's tongue moved from the heel of his hand to his fingertip, flicking his tongue at the end, smirking with devilish intend. He crawled up until he was level with Tim's head but when he leaned down, Tim's eyes widened and turned his head away.

 

“ _O_ _h,_ don't you fucking dare, Todd!”

 

“Language, Robin. You kiss Batman with that mouth?”

 

“Jay. _Gross.”_

 

They shared a laugh.

 

After that, they finally did stand up to get clean, getting in the shower together, changing into new clothes; the others now in desperate need to be washed.

 

Jason ordered pizza and shortly after, they settled back onto the couch, watching mindless cartoons. Tim put his legs over Jason's lap again.

 

Later after their dinner was done, Tim put his head in Jason's lap instead, reveling in the soft touches through his still damp hair. Neither said a word for a long while but it was Jason who broke the silence.

 

“Y'know,” he started and Tim looked up at him, seeing a cheeky smile form on his lips, “I won't fuck a sixteen year old but you better be ready the second you turn eighteen.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone tell Jason that that's probably still pretty illegal no matter how cute the guy is


End file.
